What Have You Done Now?
by Kanna37
Summary: She opened her eyes, pinning him with her mad stare. "Again, Inuyasha. Again, you betray us! Are you only capable of deceit and murder?" A short portrayal of a an Inu/Kag/Kik betrayal. Rating for language.


**What Have You Done Now?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I own the song "What Have You Done Now", by Within Temptation. I make no profit from this story.

xXxXx

_What have you done, Inuyasha?!_

Kagome stared, transfixed, held immobile by shock and pain as she watched, helplessly unable to turn from the horror before her eyes.

She'd been bound by the tama.

Would you mind if I hurt you?

Understand that I need to

Wish that I had other choices

Than to harm the one I love.

_What have you done now?_

_Oh, gods, Inuyasha... how could you? How could you betray me... us, this way?_

After Kikyou had passed on, Inuyasha had reached out to her, and she'd happily reciprocated, giving him everything of herself, even promising to stay in his era with him.

And now..._ this._

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing

I know that there's no retrieving

It's over now

What have you done?

_What have you done now?_

It had all been a lie. All of it, and she'd never even suspected. Because the whole time that she'd been happily planning their future, _he'd_ been planning to use the jewel to bring Kikyou back.

And the worst part of it was that he'd betrayed not only her heart, but her life.

_Just like before..._

Tears flooded her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, but still, she could not move, couldn't even make a sound, her body no longer her own to control, as she found herself ripped from it.

By his actions, he'd stolen it... and given it to Kikyou - but now it only housed a broken remnant of the former miko... because Kagome had refused to give up her soul to bring the fallen woman back to live her life in stolen flesh.

Now, what lived, what breathed in her body was a hateful specter - and she reveled in his shock as he realized that he'd never really have the true Kikyou back - he couldn't... because Kikyou still lived... within_ her._

Now... he'd betrayed them both.

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away

What have you done now?

Why, Why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done ?

What have you done now?

As her spirit freed itself from the binding that had been thrust upon her by the shikon no tama, she formed her power around her, and forcefully thrust herself back into her body, touched by the madness that comes with death - madness that opened the doors between what was Kagome - and what was Kikyou.

Now, _she_ was _they._

And _they_ were angry.

She opened her eyes, pinning him with her mad stare.

"Again, Inuyasha. _Again, _you betray us! Are you only capable of deceit and murder?"

Inuyasha stared at her, mouth open in shock. "No! Kikyou..."

She cut him off with a flare of power that burned him with purity... the purity of her hatred.

"NO! You are a betrayer, Inuyasha! Twice you have killed us... twice - as if once were not enough!"

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?

You carry hate that I feel

It's over now

What have you done

_What have you done now?_

"Is that all you will do? Over and over, it's always the same!" She laughed, darkness writhing through her voice. "And now, we think you should join us in hell, Inuyasha... just as _she_ wanted before, now _we_ want the same."

Inuyasha managed to lift his head, the shock of her blast of reiki a few moments before having knocked him back, even burning through his hi-nezumi clothing to scorch skin.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kikyou? I didn't betray you, Naraku did!"

"You truly are a fool, Inuyasha! Naraku merely took your betrayal then and made it his own - and this time! - tell me, is this time Naraku as well?" she mocked acidly, sending another pulse of power at him, watching in satisfaction as his flesh smoked.

"What... the... hell...? do you mean...?" he managed to gasp out.

"Did you never understand? _Kikyou and Kagome are one and the same! _You betrayed her, me - _us - _by your actions_!_"

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away

What have you done now?

Why, Why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us

Between me and you

What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done?

What have you done now?

Inuyasha stared at Kagome/Kikyou in horror, only now beginning to realize what he'd unleashed with his wish...

_I couldn't remain true to Kikyou by betraying Kagome - because, by wishing Kikyou back, when she was already here... _he shuddered... _gods, even Kikyou's expressions are combining with Kagome's..._

Kagome/Kikyou laughed again, and Inuyasha shivered. "Finally beginning to see what you've done to us? And now the only thing that can be between us is death... and a shared spot in hell!" they spat, hatred evident in their voice.

I will not fall

Won't let it go

We will be free

When it ends...

"Come, Inuyasha," they crooned, "let us end this curse between us - only in hell can we find freedom from it."

Mesmerized, he reached out weakly and took their hand, staring hopelessly when their face registered triumph as the portal to hell that Kikyou had tried once before to open, and that Kagome had stopped, spiraled open again.

Only_ this _time, there was no one to stop it - because Kagome was going with them...

All because of his betrayal.

And as the portal closed behind them, only an echo of hatred was left behind on the wind...

_We will be free_

_When it ends..._

xXxXx

A/N: Well! Don't ask me where that came from. Weird... and kinda creepy, but what the hell. I guess you could say it's my take on the whole Inuyasha betrays Kagome for Kikyou thing. I'm not really sure I even like it.

Amber


End file.
